2000 EasyCare Vehicle Service Contracts 100
The 2000 EasyCare Vehicle Service Contracts 100 held at Charlotte Motor Speedway on May 20th,2000, was the fourth event of the 2000 ARCA Bondo-Marhyde Series Season. *Previous Event *Index *Next Event Race Results Finish Start Car # Driver Sponsor Make Laps Led Status 1 12 99 Lyndon Amick Ken Schrader Racing Pontiac 67 20 Running 2 10 2 Kerry Earnhardt Dale Earnhardt Inc Chevrolet 67 0 Running 3 1 16 Tim Steele HS Die-Softech-Apollo Eyeware Ford 67 7 Running 4 24 08 Justin Labonte Slim Jim Meat Snacks Chevrolet 67 0 Running 5 32 66 Bob Strait Midway Islands Ford 67 0 Running 6 5 41 Carl Long Chick-Fil-A Ford 67 7 Running 7 37 50 Andy Belmont America Online-York Heating & Cooling Ford 67 0 Running 8 15 59 Mark Gibson Cornwell Quality Tools Chevrolet 67 0 Running 9 6 22 Mike Swaim Jr. Xlerator Pontiac 67 0 Running 10 21 10 J.R. Robbs Appling Boring Chevrolet 67 0 Running 11 31 25 Billy Venturini IRM-Permatex Chevrolet 67 0 Running 12 26 79 Kevin Ray Richard Petty Driving Experience Pontiac 67 0 Running 13 27 55 Jeff Fultz Jasper Engines-C&C Boiler Ford 67 0 Running 14 8 42 Dan Pardus Coastal Auctions Chevrolet 67 0 Running 15 23 4 Marc Brenner Zep Chemicals Chevrolet 67 0 Running 16 28 47 Jon Herb Invincible Sportswear Ford 67 0 Running 17 41 21 Jeff Finley race-collectibles.com-Stoner Car Care Chevrolet 67 0 Running 18 19 19 Cavin Councilor Target Saws & Blades Chevrolet 67 0 Running 19 39 23 Ron Cox John Dunn Trucking Chevrolet 67 0 Running 20 25 15 Damon Lusk Damon Lusk Racing Ford 67 0 Running 21 7 57 Mark Claussner CLR Ford 67 0 Running 22 11 67 Brian Ross Damon RV Chevrolet 67 11 Running 23 3 8 Shawna Robinson Kmart Kids Race Against Drugs Ford 66 0 Running 24 34 14 Christian Elder Great Clips Pontiac 66 0 Running 25 40 84 Norm Benning SoBe Beverage Chevrolet 66 0 Running 26 9 53 Robert Burroughs Made in Mississippi Pontiac 66 0 Running 27 13 81 Jerry Glanville Power Gum Ford 65 0 Running 28 35 5 Bobby Gerhart Kewadin Casinos-Manheim Auto Auctions Chevrolet 65 0 Running 29 18 46 Frank Kimmel Advance Auto Parts-Pork White Meat Chevrolet 64 0 Running 30 14 52 Bob Hill Pork The Other White Meat Pontiac 63 0 Running 31 38 75 Bob Schacht Patty Schacht Ford 60 0 Running 32 2 29 Darrell Lanigan Lanigan Racing Ford 46 22 Handling 33 16 1 Matt Hutter Phoenix Construction Pontiac 41 0 Handling 34 20 49 Matt Mullins BAM Racing Pontiac 39 0 Engine 35 36 51 Joe Cooksey Maurtco Motorsports Chevrolet 38 0 Handling 36 4 3 Kirk Shelmerdine Ameraparts International Chevrolet 38 0 Engine 37 30 48 Jim Lamoreaux Reliance Tool & Manufacturing Ford 21 0 Engine 38 29 90 Jason Hedlesky Hills Brothers Coffee Ford 21 0 Transmission 39 22 80 Morgan Shepherd Stan Hover Motorsports Ford 20 0 Ignition 40 17 95 David Keith Sho-Lodge Ford 19 0 Steering 41 33 7 Rich Woodland Woodland Racing Chevrolet 1 0 Transmission Race Stats *Did Not Qualify: Mike Harmon, Chuck Weber, Brad Smith, Mark Voight, Mark Stahl, Mike Osgar, Bob Kelly,Dill Whittymore, Bill Conger, Bill Meazell, Ed Curtis, Lester Lesneski, Andy Lombi, Eric Smith, Drew White, Carol Hipp *Talladega Pole Award: Tim Steele 29.615 (182.340 mph) NTR *Margin of Victory: .173 seconds *Cautions: 3 for 23 laps *Time of Race: 00:54:01 *Average Speed: 111.632 mph *Lap Leaders: Steele 1-5, 28-29 (7); Lanigan 6-27 (22); Long 30-36 (7);Ross 37-47 (11); Amick 48-67 (20)